Machi Komacine
|name = Machi Komacine |kana = マチ=コマチネ |rōmaji = Machi Komachine |japanese voice = Noriko Namiki (1999) Takako Uemura (OVA) Rena Maeda (2011) |english voice = Marcy Lannan (1999) Abby Trott (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 55 |anime debut = Episode 40 (1999) Episode 32 (2011) |gender = Female |height = 159 cm (5'2.5") |weight = 48 kg (105.6 lbs) |eyes = Gold (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Pink (Manga; 2011) Purple (1999) |blood = A |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #3Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 377 |type = Transmutation |abilities = Nen Stitches Nen Threads |image gallery = yes}} Machi Komacine (マチ=コマチネ, Machi Komachine) is member #3 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 She is physically the strongest out of all the women in the Troupe and ranks 6th in the whole group in arm wrestling.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Machi is a short young woman with a petite build. She has pink, messy, mid-back hair that is usually tied into an updo, and blue eyes. She is one of the few Phantom Troupe members that prefers to wear traditional Japanese-style clothing. She looks like a modern day ''kunoichi'' (female ninja). Her usual outfit consists of cycling short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved ''uwagi'', an ''obi'' sash worn around her waist and an ''obijime'' is tied over it, a pair of finger-less gloves with a pincushion, ''tabi'' boots or socks with ''zōri'', and leg warmers that cover from the ankles up to her knees. In the 1999 anime adaptation, her hair is dark purple and her eyes are gold. Personality Machi is one of the coldest members in the Phantom Troupe, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings. However, according to Shalnark, behind this façade, she is soft. She has been shown to care for Pakunoda, as she was one of the members who mourned her death and watched over her grave. Furthermore, Machi is fiercely loyal to Chrollo, going so far as to challenge two other members of the Troupe for his sake; moreover, she stated that she would hunt Hisoka down if he were to kill Chrollo. She is very confident in her strength, and if threatened, she replies accordingly. Machi also has sharp intuitions, which have turned out to be true most of the time and are trusted by some of her comrades, such as NobunagaHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 and Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Hisoka seems to have high regard for both Machi and her abilities, although she treats him as a pest at best and a potential enemy of Chrollo's at worst; however, she seemed to care for him to some extent after he died, and, after he woke up, she merely told him she hoped he had learned his lesson, although her job was to ascertain he was truly dead. When she was restrained by Hisoka, she revealed a much wilder side, screaming in anger at him. Background Not much is known about Machi, except that she, along with Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Uvogin, Nobunaga Hazama, and Pakunoda, is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe, who hail from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts of the world. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 It is also stated in the manga and anime that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and those from Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Heaven's Arena arc Machi makes her first appearance right after the fight between Hisoka and Kastro in the Heaven's Arena, waiting for the former in a locker room tunnel. She charges Hisoka 70 million in total for patching up both of his severed arms then leaves after giving him the message that the Phantom Troupe will be gathering in Yorknew City at noon on August 30th. Hisoka asks Machi to "stay the night". She shows no interest and leaves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 55 Yorknew City arc On the 31st of August, Machi is seen again with Franklin, Nobunaga, and Feitan on their way to Yorknew City. Later, at the meeting of the Troupe in an abandoned building of the city, Chrollo tells her and the other members that they are going to steal all the auction items in the Mafia's Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 In the evening of September 1st, they infiltrate the Cemetery Building, where the auction is held, and kill all the mafiosi and their clientsHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 but the auction items have already been removed from the vault by the Owl of the Shadow Beasts. They then fly to the Gordeau Desert riding on a balloon with the Mafia being hot on their heels.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 out of hiding]] After arriving in the desert, Machi and her comrades stand to one side and watch Uvogin massacring a large number of Mafia gangstersHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 and 4 Shadow Beasts single-handedly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 When Uvogin is captured by Kurapika she immediately uses a needle and a Nen thread to track Uvogin. She and four other members then chase after Kurapika with a car but just before they can catch up with him, the remaining Shadow Beasts arrive and stop them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Machi and her teammates kill all of these Shadow Beasts with ease except for the Owl, who they capture and torture to get the auction items. Near midnight, they find where Uvogin is held captive and free him after killing Dalzollene.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 In the early hours of September 2nd, Machi tells Uvogin about the items and the termination of the Shadow Beasts, but he insists on finding the chain user—Kurapika—to get revenge instead of returning to the Troupe's hideout with them. She and other members have no choice but to let Uvogin do what he wants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Not long afterwards, he is killed by Kurapika in a duel in the Gordeau Desert.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 September 3rd, because Uvogin has not returned, she and Nobunaga pose as a couple in the middle of a square in an attempt to lure out the chain user but they attract Gon and Killua's attention instead and are tailed by them. With the help of Phinks and Pakunoda, who have been secretly following them,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 they easily capture the kids and bring them back to their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 In the evening, she and the other members excluding NobunagaHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 launch a retaliatory attack on the Cemetery Building,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 slaughtering around 2,000 Mafia gangsters and professional assassins altogether.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Machi is teaming up with Hisoka on that occasion, due to Nobunaga's absence. Thanks to Chrollo's smart move to hire Illumi Zoldyck to assassinate the Ten Dons beforehand, they manage to avoid casualties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 After the death of the Ten Dons, Kortopi creates fake corpses of 5 of them to trick the Mafia into loosening the building's defensesHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 and makes copies of the auction items. Machi and her comrades proceed to sell the copies in the rescheduled Underground Auction right afterwards. They then return to the hideout and celebrate their victory. In the afternoon of September 4th, in the Troupe's hideout, Nobunaga insists that they keep pursuing Kurapika instead of leaving Yorknew. Knowing it is impossible to dissuade him, Chrollo uses Neon's Nen ability to make prophecies about Nobunaga and some other members, according to which five more of them will die if they meet the chain user within two weeks. They then intend to return to Meteor City to avoid that prospect,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 however Hisoka alters his own prophecy with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have the chance to fight Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Later, Chrollo is able to deduce that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5km from the hideout. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 On the way, Chrollo notices that they are being followed by 2 people so he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi, and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Meanwhile, Pakunoda discovers Kurapika's name and appearance by using her ability on Squala, who is then disposed of. Pakunoda is then able to relay this information to Nobunaga and Kortopi with her ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku take Gon and Killua to the hotel and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, but before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp and attack her and Machi. Machi easily recaptures Killua despite the total darkness and some broken ribs while Nobunaga catches Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 However, when the light comes back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark soon arrive in the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and give the phone to Pakunoda. He then tells Pakunoda to go to Ringon Airport alone to negotiate the terms of a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout. Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga stops them for fear that Chrollo would be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks. Because Machi and Shizuku agree with Nobunaga and Kurapika tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to the hideout as told by him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Paku next comes back from the airport and tells them about the conditions, which involve her going to the exchange location alone with the kids. Phinks becomes so angry that he wants to get rid of the kids then go after Kurapika,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 but Machi disagrees with him. She and Kortopi then almost got into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika, before their quarrel is interrupted by Gon. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin tells him that if he keeps being stubborn, the worst thing—Chrollo's death—may happen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 After Pakunoda returns without Chrollo and the kids, Machi is one of the six members who she gives her memories to before being killed by Kurapika's Judgement Chain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Knowing that they cannot pursue and kill Kurapika as long as the Judgement Chain is still tied around Chrollo's heart, they stay in Yorknew City to wait for Chrollo, who has left the city in search of an exorcist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Greed Island arc On September 6th, Phinks and Feitan steal a copy of the game Greed Island from Southernpiece auction house and bring it back to the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Machi and other members are invited to play with them, but they decline.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 Later, after Shalnark discovers that Greed Island is an island in the real world and there's an exorcist on the island, she enters the game with the other members to search for this person. They are forced to cooperate with Hisoka because Chrollo himself has asked Hisoka to find an exorcist for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 After Kalluto is revealed he asks if his Zetsu was imperfect, to which Machi answers that it was perfect, but Hisoka is just a beast. Soon the Troupe locates the exorcist Abengane; Hisoka asks Machi, "What she will do if he defeats and kills Chrollo after Kurapika's Nen chain has been removed from his heart?" She responds, "Chrollo will never lose to him, but if that were to happen, she would hunt Hisoka down and kill him," demonstrating her fierce loyalty to Chrollo. Hisoka says he would like that, in a playful and somewhat flirtatious manner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Succession Contest arc Before his match with Chrollo, Hisoka pays Machi in advance to heal his wounds. With Shalnark and Kortopi, she verifies Hisoka is dead. When the other two leave, she closes his eyes and thanks him for his help with the Nen exorcism. When she is about to start sewing the wound on his neck, she is shocked to see aura coming out of Hisoka's body. She realizes that it is because his Nen has got stronger after his death. When Hisoka recovers his senses, she comments he has learned he should pick the location and the opponent carefully. Before she can heal Hisoka, he cures and masks his wounds with his abilities. When Machi turns her back to Hisoka and prepares to leave, he restrains her with Bungee Gum, telling her he is going to kill all the members of the Troupe. As she screams in anger, Hisoka leaves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 On August 9th, Machi meets up with Chrollo at a market inside the Black Whale. She calls dibs on killing Hisoka, but Chrollo replies everyone in the Phantom Troupe is after him. When she suggests they flip a coin, Chrollo refuses, saying that method is for settling disputes between two members, whereas they are all itching to slay Hisoka, including Chrollo himself. He states the magician is certainly on the ship and they will manage to find him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 371 The Phantom Troupe later gathers in Tier 5's dining hall and hear the reports concerning Hisoka's whereabouts. Since their search throughout Tier 5 comes to naught, they conclude that he might be in the upper levels. After being confronted by members of the Cha-R Family, the Troupe moves out and Chrollo orders them to bring Hisoka's head to him. Machi, along with the other Spiders, scatter. Unlike the others, she moves on her own and arrives in the general passenger room on Tier 5.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 380 Equipment Sewing Needles: Machi keeps several needles in the pincushion she wears on her wrist. She uses them in conjunction with her Hatsu ability to stitch woundsHunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 55 or keep track of a target. Abilities & Powers Due to Machi being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Machi is a very powerful fighter. She has extreme confidence in her strength, demonstrated when she was willing to engage in combat with both Phinks and Feitan in order to let Pakunoda go to the meeting with Kurapika, and when claiming that, if Hisoka ever were to manage to kill Chrollo, she would chase and murder him, showing she is not afraid to confront someone who could kill the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Furthermore, when Gon and Leorio couldn't grasp the extent of her and Nobunaga's strength, Killua asked if picturing two Hisoka would be of help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 88 When dividing the Troupe into groups to prevent Kurapika from killing them one by one, Chrollo placed Machi in a team with two out of the five members who had received a death prophecy, both of whom were said to possess abilities said to be invaluable assets to the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Like the rest of the Troupe, Machi has superhuman physical attributes but has yet to fight with her bare hands. The way she shielded herself when she was attacked by Killua in the darkness proves that she knows at least the basis of martial artistry, as she could protect her neck and head efficiently. She is also rather observant, managing to keep every person in a crowded square under control and understand a couple behind her had recognized Nobunaga and her. Preternatural Perception: Machi has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from her surroundings through no discernible means. She knew that she and Nobunaga were being watched by Killua, Gon, and Leorio (although she could not discover their positions), and perhaps more impressively, was aware of Gon and Killua tailing her and Nobunaga whilst in a state of Zetsu, the latter praising their skill at the technique. Enhanced Strength: The fact that she ranked sixth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe is a testament to her high strength. She can easily lift several grown men, hung, by her wiresHunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) and managed to immobilize a physically strong individual like Killua by wrapping her arms around him.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 57 (2011) Immense Speed and Reflexes: A testament to Machi's speed is first given when she stitches Hisoka's severed arms in a matter of instants, with her hands looking like a mere blur, and yet with flawless accuracy. After unleashing his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like her covering her ears before the sound reached was no business at all. Moreover, she was the only one swift enough to react after Uvogin was restrained by Kurapika's Chain Jail, throwing a Nen imbued needle at his calf to keep track of him. Even more impressive, she was able to notice that Gon was going to move, appear behind his back and put her hands on his shoulders before he, despite his quick reflexes, could even catch a glimpse of her or make a single step. Enhanced Agility: Machi can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. She can easily reach a window located (possibly, due to Gon seeming to be at about the same height as Killua) on the third floor of a building with only one leap. Immense Endurance: Machi is extremely resistant to pain; even though Killua stabbed her in the chest, breaking some of her ribs and ripping through muscle, she still managed to catch hold of him without releasing so much as a gasp, all of which while keeping Gon bound. Despite the multiple fractures, she was later seen moving, breathing and speaking normally. Muscle Control: Machi has an excellent control over her muscles, preventing Killua from retracting his hand when he stabbed her. She seems to be able to prevent her injuries from bleeding by contracting her muscles, as even though her chest was pierced, there was no blood on her clothes. Keen Intellect: Machi managed to figure out the strategy that Hisoka used to defeat Kastro, proving herself to be quite observant. She is also capable of keeping her cool at most times, a feat that stems from her naturally cold attitude as much as from her determination. Immense Intuition: Machi's hunches are so accurate they seem to border on premonition. She has never been wrong so far. Most of the Troupe members, including Chrollo and Nobunaga, usually trust her hunches to be true, and may even alter their course of action based on them. Master of Stealth: Machi can sneak up on multiple enemies and kill them without being noticed. This characteristic is reminiscent of ''ninjitsu'', matching her kunoichi appearance. Master Trapper: Machi uses her wires to kill or bind her enemies, waiting for them to step in her traps or catching them off-guard herself. She did not even let her opponents see her in the fight against the mafia, dispatching them with her threads. Her snares are hard to spot, as not only her wires are visible only to Nen users, but they are also extremely thin, and can be hidden with InHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and used to take out multiple targets in a matter of seconds. Nen Machi is a Transmuter. Little of her abilities has been shown thus far, but, being a member of the Phantom Troupe, she is undoubtedly extremely proficient in Nen. She is capable of using at least Hatsu, In, Ren, and Gyo. Quotes * (To Hisoka) "I was never quite sure before, but that match proved it to me. You're an idiot." * "Hisoka never speaks of his past. He's not particularly interested in events long gone. He'll probably forget what Kastro looked like by tomorrow. Hisoka does not belong to anything or anyone. Hisoka is his own man. And he's confident that he is the most powerful." * (To the Troupe members) "In makes my thread invisible. Unless they use Gyo or notice the needle, this thread will track them to the ends of the world." * (To Nobunaga) "What are you talking about? '''You're' the one who's telling me what to do."'' * (To Owl) "Move, and you'll get cut."''Hunter × Hunter - Episode 45 (2011) * (To Chrollo) ''"I wouldn't trust my instincts.."''Hunter × Hunter - Episode 56 (2011) * (To Hisoka) ''"You can drop dead when your job is done." * (To Hisoka, about killing Chrollo) "I'll chase you to the ends of the world, and kill you." * (To Hisoka) "This is a thank you... For helping with the boss' exorcism." Trivia * In the official databook, her name is "Matiy". The Volume 34 extras confirmed this spelling and revealed her surname, "Kohmatiyneit". * Machi's name if spelled with ''kanji'' could be "襠"—a clothing gusset, a piece of material added to reduce stress in tight-fitting clothes. It could also be "待ち", "waiting"—referring to her patient and calm personality. * Machi is the second Phantom Troupe member introduced in the series. * Machi is the only woman Hisoka has seemingly shown romantic interest in, asking her to spend the night with him at one point. In the 2011 anime, Hisoka asked her to have dinner with him. * Machi appears to be the only Troupe member aware of Hisoka's Hatsu ability, Texture Surprise. * According to the extras from Volume 34, Machi was supposed to be killed by Hisoka at the end of the fight between Hisoka and Chrollo, but Togashi eventually dismissed the idea. Miscellaneous * In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Machi took 7th place with 544 votes. * In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Machi took 12th place with 282 votes. * Machi is played by Kuon Sayaka in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. * Machi's character song, Threads - cruel spider -, was performed by Rena Maeda. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:ماتشي de:Machi es:Machi fr:Machi pl:Machi pt:Machi ru:Мачи zh:瑪奇 Category:Female characters Category:Transmuters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island Players Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals